Telephone conferences may be set up in communication systems between two or more telephones of participants to the telephone conference. The set up of such telephone conferences may be done in several different ways. E.g., there may be a convener of the telephone conference who sets up the conference by operating suitable key combinations on his telephone. Alternatively, a telephone company may have a service to set up such a conference where the initiative is with an operator of the telephone company. As a further alternative, a telephone conference may be set up by allowing a number of participants of which the telephone numbers are known to call in at a certain telephone number while using an access code, after which the conference is starting automatically. Such known ways of setting up a telephone conference may also be used in the present invention.
During such a telephone conference, the participants and, if present, also the convener may be shown an image of a section of a document on a monitor or display, which document is to be reviewed by all participants. Comments made by the participant can be noted by, e.g., the convener or another participant and put into the document at a later moment in time.